A Tenchi Christmas Carol
by Lantis
Summary: The Christmas classic, with an anime twist.


Christmas Eve and what am I doing, writing a fan fic! P.S. Beware Ayeka! Well she's Scrooge so if you like her a lot....  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!  
Hey, anyway, this Tenchi again. I decided that I would write a fan fic in the holiday spirit. Therefore I present..........  
_****_

_**A Tenchi Christmas Carol**_

  
The streets of Tokyo were jammed with people, going about their business. People picking up food for their Christmas banquets, children running through the snow, and in the middle of all the happiness was one of the grumpiest old maids in the world, Ayeka.  
"Move foolish children!" shouted Ayeka at little toddlers.  
Ayeka made her way to her old, run down office where she lent Jurian currency to others. As soon as she go inside she noticed an unusual warmth (she usually froze her staff). She looked in and saw Ryoko busy at her bookkeeping.   
"What do you think you are doing with that much coal in the stove?" asked Ayeka in a nasty tone.  
"Well it was really cold in here and...."  
"THAT IS NO EXCUSE MONGREL!"  
"Yes mam."  
"Now get back to work!"  
Ayeka slammed the door to the section of the office where she sat and got to work. Soon two people came inside to ask for a donation for the poor.  
"ARE THERE NO POORHOUSES, NO WORKHOUSES, NO DEBTORS PRISONS!"  
"Yes, there are and they are fine but these people are dying!"  
"Then let them die and decrease the surplus population." Ayeka said coldly.  
"Fine." said the donators and walked to the door quickly.  
"Geezer."  
"I HEARD THAT!"said Ayeka as the door slammed.  
Later that day Kione came to give holiday cheer to her aunt.  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"  
"Why are you here and why must you greet me with a merry Christmas?"  
"Because it is, umm, Christmas, Aunt Ayeka." replied Kione.  
"So?"  
"Well, that's not the point, would you like to come and spend Christmas Day with us tomorrow?"  
"Why would I? Be gone!" ordered Ayeka.  
"Okay, but you are missing a lot of fun!"  
"GO AWAY!"  
At about four o'clock the sky started to darken and the office started getting very cold.  
"Miss Ayeka, may I please have another couple pieces of coal for the fire?"  
"How would you like being UNEMPLOYED!" yelled the old hag again.  
"I'd rather not." said Ryoko.  
Soon it was six o'clock and it was time to close Ayeka's office.  
"See you here bright and early tomorrow morning." said Ayeka to Ryoko.  
"But mam, tomorrow is Christmas Day!"  
"So?"  
"Well I thought that maybe I could have the day off."  
"I'll compromise, 9 o'clock."  
"But there won't be business to do, everything will be closed!"  
"Fine, you may have the day off."  
"YAHOO!" screamed Ryoko as she ran out of the door of the office.  
"Peasant." said Ayeka in a mean voice.  
By six thirty, Ayeka finally left the office for home. As she passed a choir singing she muttered a few harsh words.  
"BAH HUM BUG!"  
When she got to her run down old home (which she could improve, but didn't want to waste a penny) she started to open the door. Suddenly the door knocker changed from the face it had once been, it looked like.......MIHOSHI, Ayeka's old business partner. Ayeka rubbed her eyes and looked again. The face was gone. When she got into the house she lit a lamp and carried it upstairs where she changed into her best dressing gown. Then she sat down at the fire and sipped some coffee.  
Suddenly the flames in the fire shot up and went out. Out of the flames came the ghost of Mihoshi.  
"AYEKA! AYEKA! LOOK AT ME AYEKA!"  
"EEEEEEP!"  
"Ayeka! Beware the chains that you see here on me! They are the ones you forge in life!"  
"You could just be an illusion. Maybe you are just a bad bit of food. There's more than to grave about you than gravy!"  
"AH HHAH HAH HAHHHAH HAH ! Ayeka you always had the worst jokes. Beware, if you continue with your life in this manner you will wear the chains you see now. The first spirit will haunt you at one o'clock! BEWARE THE CHAINS!" shouted Mihoshi as she made her way back to the fire.  
"WHOOPS!" she exclaimed as she slipped on a can.  
"God, she is still a ditz, even when she's a ghost." said Ayeka.  
Ayeka made her may back to her bed and lay down. Soon she fell asleep. In an hour she was awakened by the striking of her clock at one.  
"I am SERIOUSLY too old for this."  
Suddenly the window to her window burst open and a white spirit flew through.  
"I am the ghost of the Christmases past!"  
"HEY! You look like Sasami!"  
"SO!? I could be a bit of bad food right?"  
"HEY THAT'S MY LINE!"  
"I don't care."  
"OHH, keep going with your monolouge."  
"Okay! I shall take you to see the events that you have done, what you have done right, and what you have done wrong."  
"Oh dear God."  
"Hold my hand and I shall take you to your past."  
Ayeka catiouslly took her hand and suddenly they were transported to a building with many small classrooms. The hall was decorated in Christmas style.  
"I remember this place! It was my old school on planet Juria!" exclaimed Ayeka.  
"Yes. These were some of what could have been the best time of your life."  
"HEY! Is that me!" questioned Ayeka.  
"Yes, that is you."  
"Ayeka!" yelled a girl with long hair to the younger Ayeka, "Come on, the last coach to the shuttle is leaving!"  
"No, I am staying here to get ahead in my learning."  
"Why?"  
"Because... it was decided when I came here that I would stay."  
"Okay, bye Ayeka, Merry Christmas!"  
"Bye Sarah!"  
"HEY! I remember Sarah! She was my best friend!" said the old Ayeka.  
"Yes, she was." said the spirit,"Lets take a look at a little bit later in the future."  
"Yes, lets."  
Ayeka grabbed on to the spirits hand again and off they flew. Soon they landed in the soft snow on a street in Tokyo.  
"This is where my first job was!" said Ayeka.  
"Yes, you were once very happy here, until you met the real financial world where money was the only thing that mattered."  
"Shut up spirit."  
"WATCH IT! I could get my ax murderer friend to kill you!"  
"Okay, okay, I take it back."  
"Lets go in!" said the spirit.  
Suddenly as they walked in the door she heard the shouts of her old employer, Mr. Masaki.  
"Oh my god! This was one of old Mr. Masaki's Christmas parties."  
"Yes, does that person look familiar?"  
"Yes, thats *SIGH* Bob."  
"Well, lets continue and see what happens to you and 'Bob'."  
"Please no spirit!"  
Suddenly they were flying again to a bench in a park about 30 years. There Ayeka was sitting with the boy from the party.  
"Yes, thats him."  
"Uh huh, and I believe you did something that changed your life forever." said the spirit.  
"I...I....I said that I couldn't marry him because back then I hadn't enough money."  
"Yes, but don't you think that is wropng now. That love should always prevail?"  
"YES! YES! Please spirit, show me no more!"  
"The next spirit is to come at 2 o'clock!" shouted the spirit as she faded away and the scene was once again Ayeka's bedroom.  
"Oh not again..." madly said as the clock started striking two.  
Suddenly the kitchen downstairs burst out with noise.  
"Come in woman, and know me better!" yelled the second spirit.  
"Come again? HEY! Aren't you Ryohki! But you are a cat!"  
"SO!"  
"You are a cat!"  
"Anyways lets take a look at the present."  
"Fine. *SIGH*"  
Suddenly they were on the streets of Tokyo on the next day. There were people on the streets and choirs singing on every street corner. There was joy everywhere.  
"How can everyone be so happy?"  
"Because their hearts are full of love, something you lack."  
"HEY!"t  
"Lets take a look at another scene."  
They keep going down the street until they come to a little home where there is hardly enough room to walk.   
"Who's pathetic home is this?"  
"Your employee's!"  
"This is all they can do?"  
"Hey, you should be suprised on what you pay her."   
"HEY!"  
"Look inside."  
"Father where is the goose!" questioned a little girl.  
"Its coming Sasami."  
"Tenchi, help me with the potatoes." asked Ryoko.  
"Coming honey!" said Tenchi lovingly.  
"Great, lets eat!" said Ryoko as she and Tenchi set down the potatoes.  
"Lets say our prayers." said Tenchi. "Little Sasami, would you like to do it?"  
"Yes. God Bless Us Everyone."ut I   
"Great job Sasami," said Tenchi, then Sasami started coughing, "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I am okay."  
"Will she live, spirit."  
"I can not tell you that, but I see an empty chair in the corner in the future." answered the spirit.  
"No! Can I change the future?"  
"Well, you shall see when the spirit of the future comes, which would be now."  
Soon Ayeka was back in her bedroom. The clock struck three and her bedroom was suddenly a lonely city street. Then a hooded figure pproached near her. It pointed in a direction towards a church and grraveyard. Suddenly the spirit pointed again towards a gravestone.  
"Please spirit, don't say that is what I am to become."  
The snow fell off as Ayeka wiped her had across it. On the stone it had the name of the deceased person...  
AYEKA  
  
"PLEASE, I CAN CHANGE!"  
Suddenly the hood on the cape fell down and the spirit said in a peppy voice "OF COURSE!"  
"WASHU!"  
"He he he he he! Bye!"  
Washu left fast and Ayeka was back at her bedroom. It was eight o'clock by then. She ran down the street and asked a small child to go and buy a huge turkey for her and gave him a big bag of money.  
"I GET TO KEEP ALL THE REST!?"  
"Yes, of course!"  
She asked the boy to deliver it to the Masaki's (Ryoko's) house. She walked over there and waited until he came with the Turkey and then she knocked on the door.  
"Oh, Ryoko! Why weren't you at work!"  
"ITS CHRISTMAS DAY ALREADAY! *GASP* Is that for us?"  
"Yes!"  
"Thak you so much!"  
"Ryoko, can I spend the holiday with you and your famiily?"  
"Of course!" said Tenchi.  
  
As they sat down for the Christmas Dinner Sasami said her grace.  
  
God Bless Us Everyone  



End file.
